Uchiha Sasuke (English)
Uchiha Sasuke - Anime / manga character of Naruto, one of the last two survivors of the Uchiha clan, who already possesses the Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan. Main attribute - Agility Artifact of the character - Sword of Kusanagi (derived from the Sword, bevelling grass, Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi). It differs from the sword that Orochimaru used, although it is a part of it. Despite this, it has no abilities taken from Orochimaru's Kusanagi sword. Contrary, it is able to conduct electricity. It Has no guards or handle, with longer edge, the sword of Chokuto. Function of Sasuke's artifact in the map - Fight of Characters: +100 Agility +5% chance to turn an enemy into an animal, 8 seconds on non-hero units / 4 seconds on heroes (involved boss). Skills in the map - Fight of Characters: B - Mangekyo Sharingan. In anime / manga - A dojutsu kekkei genkai which appears in some members of the Uchiha Clan, providing them many abilities like seeing through Chakra. In the map - Wipe out illusions in the area of 300. It has a level, description below is "Skill level - cooldown" 1 - seconds. Q - Thousand Birds Current, Chidori Nagashi. In anime / manga - Sasuke's Chidori produces effect in all directions away from you. In the map - It's an areal spell, casting a triangle or fan-like, with range of 800 and maximum width of the 300. It has 5 levels, description below is "Skill level - damage, cooldown." 1 - 300, seconds 2 - 600, seconds 3 - 900, seconds 4 - 1200, seconds 5 - 1500, seconds W - Thousand Birds, Chidori. In the anime / manga - Sasuke Chakra directs the lightning in his hand, and attack the enemy by piercing it. In the map - Single-targeted spell, with maximum cast range of 800 and teleport range of 1,000, takes seconds to cast, damage and stuns enemies for seconds. It has 5 levels, description below is "Skill level - damage, cooldown." 1 - 250, seconds 2 - 500, seconds 3 - 750, seconds 4 - 1000, seconds 5 - 1250, seconds E - Illuminating Heaven, Amaterasu. In the anime / manga - The sun temperatured hell fire will not stop until it burns the purpose for which the hit. Sasuke is able to stop Amaterasu by sending them to outer space. Followed by the animation, it is combined with the Reading of the Moon, Tsukuyomi. In the map - It's a focus aiming spell with estimate scope range of 600-800. During the cast, Sasuke uses Tsukiyomi to let opponent's mind fall into illusion for seconds, the target cannot move, attack and cast spells. After the cast time, Sasuke releases Amaterasu to burn the target, deal damage and stun for seconds. It has 3 levels, description below is "Skill level - damage, cooldown." 1 - + 10 x Level of Sasuke, seconds 2 - + 10 x Level of Sasuke, seconds 3 - + 10 x Level of Sasuke, seconds R - Kirin, Kirin. In the anime / manga - creates lightning from the clouds, reminiscent of a dragon, which fell to the ground and destroy even the mountain. On the map - areal spell, with a constant area 500. TIME (from the animation to DPS) - seconds. It has 3 levels, description below is "Skill level - damage, cooldown." 1 - 8000, seconds 2 - 10000, seconds 3 - 12000 seconds T - With the ability to help by all means, Susanoo In the anime / manga - The ultimate absolute protection (sort of shield) for Mangekyo Sharingan owner, helps attack (in anime Sasuke attacks by shoot arrows with a bow.) In the map - Susanoo absorb damage taken by Sasuke, giving rapid health regeneration and reducing physical armor. Summoning time - seconds. Susanoo has a 30% chance to reflect 70% damage back to its opponent. It has 70% chance by applying an additional, Chaos damage of x Agility. Has a level, description below is "Skill level - time, cooldown." 1 - seconds, seconds T + T - Power of the Gods, Kamui. In the anime / manga - Sucks targets in the area into a spatial hole, can be resisted if the target is enough strong In the map - Areal spell causes a stun and stop effect. There is a level, description below is "Skill level - of effect, duration, cooldown." 1 - 225, sec, seconds